Sakura!
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: "Hiks.. jadi, aku hanya sebagai pelampiasan saja?"/Everyday with Cherry Blossoms./"Merindukannya pun tidak ada gunanya, Kise-kun. Dia akan segera menikah."/"Sejak kapan Sakura yang gila pada milkshake strawberry itu jadi suka kopi susu?"/"Cium aku."/"Apa?"/"Aira menangis, sepertinya dia haus,"/Final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura!

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto & Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Don't like, don't read.

Selamat membaca!

Suasana kelas begitu sepi dan hening, murid-murid di kelas itu memperhatikan penjelasan guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran paling keramat. Fisika. Tetapi tidak untuk pemuda yang duduk di bangku paling belakang, memandang keluar jendela, sesekali dia menguap saking bosannya. Matanya melirik bangku di sampingnya.

 _Andaikan dia masih di sisiku.._

Aomine Daiki, pemuda berkulit tan dari sekolah Touo itu sedang mendrible bola sambil memasukannya dalam sekali dunk. Siapa yang tidak kenal mantan ace di SMP Teikou itu.

"Doumo, Aomine-kun."

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung terperanjat ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru muda menampilkan ekspresi datar sembari meminum milkshakenya.

"Tetsu! Sejak kapan?!" Aomine menunjuk pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Aku sudah sejak tadi disini, Aomine-kun."

"Kau?!" Aomine menunjuk Kuroko lalu mengibaskan tangannya, "Lupakan saja."

Aomine mencoba mengacuhkan Kuroko dengan mendrible bolanya.

"Kamu masih teringat padanya, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine melirik Kuroko dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong, Aomine-kun. Aku mengenalmu tidak hanya sehari dua hari."

Aomine membuang bolanya ke sembarang arah sebelum mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pergi.

Sepeninggalkan Aomine, seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning keluar disertai beberapa temannya.

"Bagaimana, Kuroko-cchi?" tanyanya.

Kuroko memandang Kise dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Mine-chin berubah begitu kehilangannya." Murasakibara berucap sembari memakan snacknya.

Akashi mengambil bola yang ditinggalkan Aomine dan memantul-mantulkannya ke lantai.

"Dia tidak akan seperti itu jika bertemu lagi dengannya."

Aomine memasuki kamarnya, meletakan tasnya secara sembarangan sebelum akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Siapa yang peduli dengan bau keringat dan keringatnya yang akan menempel di sprei.

Matanya terpejam, lagi-lagi bayangan seorang gadis berambut pink yang selalu mengomelinya terbayang di benaknya. Gadis yang telah pergi dari hidupnya.

"Satsuki."

Aomine membuka matanya ketika hari sudah mulai pagi, sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Melihat keadaannya, dia baru ingat jika dia belum mandi dari semalam, bahkan dia belum makan sama sekali.

Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum akhirnya mencomot satu roti panggang yang telah disiapkan ibunya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya.

Hari-harinya akan terasa membosankan lagi.

"Ahomine!"

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Wakamatsu yang berjalan kearahnya, mensejajari langkahnya diikuti Sakurai di belakangnya.

"Aomine, kenapa wajahmu selalu kusut, sih! Apa karena dia?"

Aomine melirik Wakamatsu sebelum menguap kembali.

"Hahh.. rasanya mustahil berbicara denganmu, Ahomine."

"Siapa suruh bicara padaku?!" Aomine melirik Wakamatsu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas.

"Oh ya, Aomine. Katanya di kelasmu ada murid baru, kalau cantik kenalkan padaku, ya."

Aomine menguap dengan malas sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dalam mimipinya.

Siapa yang peduli pada murid baru?! Aomine menggerutu dalam hati ketika murid-murid di kelasnya heboh membicarakan tentang murid baru yang akan mengisi kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi!"

Aomine terpaku di tempat duduknya.

Apakah dia tidak salah lihat?

Tubuh ramping, rambut panjang berwarna pink. Tapi kenapa matanya berwarna emerald? Biarpun begitu, mata itu tetap indah dan mampu menghipnotisnya.

"Etto.. apa benar ini kelas 11-A?"

"Benar!" murid di ujung ruangan menjawab.

"Ah- kebetulan wali kelas tadi sedang rapat. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura, murid baru pindahan."

Beberapa murid tampak bersiul melihat gadis cantik di depan kelas mereka. Aomine memandang murid baru itu tanpa berkedip, sebelum akhirnya seringainya muncul.

"Haruno Sakura."

 **maafkan aku TT sembah sujud. hueeeee.. aku masih belajar dan endingnya malah kehapus.. ini republishnya TT**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura!

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto & Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Don't like, don't read.

Selamat membaca!

Sakura tersenyum manis lalu berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yang kosong. Aomine merutuki dalam hati karena gadis itu memilih duduk di sebelahnya dan bukan ditempat yang lainnya.

"Etto.. apakah aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya Sakura.

Aomine hanya bisa menguap malas dan menggeser duduknya agar gadis berambut pink sepinggang itu bisa duduk di sampingnya. Aomine merasakan indra penciumannya mencium bau parfum yang lembut. Wangi Cherry Blossom.

"Apakah aku boleh tahu namamu?" tanya Sakura.

Aomine melirik malas sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aomine Daiki."

"Salam kenal, Daiki-kun. Eh- bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Sakura memandang Aomine.

"Terserah."

Aomine memandang awan yang berjalan, hari ini begitu cerah dan dia memutuskan untuk membolos. Dia benci matematika, itulah alasannya kenapa dia memilih membolos. Teman-temannya mengatainya 'Aho!' 'Bodoh!' dan lain sebagainya, karena dia meninggalkan gadis secantik Sakura hanya untuk membolos.

"Daiki-kun."

Daiki menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sembari membawa kotak bekal. Gadis itu melangkah mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu, Daiki-kun?"

Aomine tidak menjawab, dan gadis itu mengartikannya sebagai 'silahkan saja duduk semaumu'.

"Kenapa kamu kesini? Kamu murid baru disini dan kamu membolos di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah?" Aomine akhirnya buka suara setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal sebelum menjawab, "Memangnya aku tidak boleh kesini? Habisnya di kelas tidak ada Daiki-kun, kamu kan teman pertamaku. Aku risih karena beberapa siswa memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh."

Aomine melirik Sakura. Dalam hati dia menggumam, pantas saja para siswa memandanginya, hal itu terjadi karena Sakura memakai rok yang sangat pendek. Sebagai lelaki yang normal saja, dia cukup tergoda dengan bentuk tubuh sintal milik Sakura. Dia merutuki, kenapa pikiran mesumnya muncul disaat-saat seperti ini.

Sakura terkejut ketika Aomine membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya. Sakura tersenyum memandang Aomine.

"Terimakasih, Daiki-kun."

"Mulai besok, pakailah pakaian yang lebih tertutup. Bagaimana para siswa tidak memandangimu seperti itu, jika pakaian yang kamu kenakan saja minim sekali seperti itu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat kecuekan Aomine ketika mengatakan hal yang membuat para gadis meleleh. Entah mengapa, hatinya menghangat ketika berada di sisi pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu bisa tahu aku ada disini?" rasa penasaran Aomine tidak terbendungkan lagi.

"Aku tadi bertanya kepada seseorang yang memakai kacamata bersama dengan pemuda berambut agak pirang dan pemuda lucu yang sukanya minta maaf itu."

Aomine paham siapa yang dimaksudkan Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Imayoshi, Wakamatsu dan Sakurai.

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya ketika sebuah tangan menyodorkan sushi di hadapannya. Matanya melirik Sakura yang tersenyum ceria di sampingnya.

"Daiki-kun, ayo makan ini. Aku membuatnya sendiri lho."

Aomine bukannya menjawab malah memejamkan matanya. bayangan seorang gadis dengan rambut yang sama berkelebat di dalam pikirannya.

 _"Dai-chan! Ayo makan! Aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan!"_

 _Dia bisa melihat Momoi mencoba menyuapinya dengan sushi buatannya sendiri. Dari bentuknya sudah kelihatan menggugah selera, tapi ketika dicicipi akan membuat nyawamu melayang._

 _"Tidak mau!" Aomine mencoba menjauhkan tangan Momoi darinya._

 _"Ahomine! Gangguro! Aku benci padamu!"_

 _Wajah kesal Momoi selalu membuatnya ingin mencubit pipi itu, membuat Momoi kesal adalah hobbynya._

"Satsuki."

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. Dia merasa Aomine menyebutkan sebuah nama, tetapi bukan namanya yang disebutkan.

"Siapa itu, Satsuki?"

Aomine membuka matanya dan yang dilihatnya adalah Sakura yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung. Tentu saja gadis itu bingung dengan nama yang disebutkannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Sakura memandang Aomine yang berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia bingung dengan tingkah aneh Aomine.

"Ahomine! Kalau aku jadi dirinya, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan gadis secantik Sakura seorang diri!"

"Oi, kamu baru tahu jika manusia satu itu begitu Aho?" Imayoshi menanggapi kemarahan Wakamatsu.

Sakurai hanya bisa meminta maaf ketika Wakamatsu mengomel sepanjang perjalanan menuju gym. Pemuda yang suka meminta maaf itu membungkukan badannya untuk meminta maaf, seolah-olah kebodohan Aomine terjadi karena kesalahannya.

"Sakurai! Berhenti minta maaf, ini bukan salahmu!" Wakamatsu berhenti mengomel melihat tingkah Sakurai.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Sakurai membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

"O-oi!"

 _Bukk.. bukk.. bukk.._

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu gym ketika mendengar suara bola dipantulkan. Imayoshi adalah orang pertama yang membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Aomine sedang berlatih basket seorang diri. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu mau berlatih basket, padahal mereka sudah pernah kalah dari Seirin sebelumnya.

"Aku rasa, dia tidak terlalu Aho kali ini," komentar Imayoshi.

Wakamatsu menganggukan kepalanya dan Sakurai yang masih sibuk meminta maaf.

"Daiki-kun!"

Anggota tim basket Touo menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka melihat seorang gadis tinggi semampai dengan mata emerald yang indah berdiri di depan pintu gym. Aomine yang sedang melakukan dunk menoleh dan menghampirinya.

"Mau apa kamu kemari?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat Daiki-kun. Habisnya, dari di atap tadi Daiki-kun meninggalkanku. Aku di ganggu oleh beberapa teman kita, tahu!"

Aomine menarik nafas panjang malas dan melihat jika gadis itu masih memakai jaketnya yang kebesaran. Pikiran mesumnya mulai berkelebatan lagi. Meski milik Sakura tidak sebesar milik Momoi.

"Kamu mau pulang?" tanya Aomine.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Ayo, aku antarkan pulang. Biar aku ambil tasku dulu."

Imayoshi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Aomine yang begitu hidup. Rupanya, dia sedikit mengerti dengan perubahan mood Aomine yang tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ace timnya itu jatuh cinta kepada Sakura, tapi masih belum bisa untuk melupakan gadisnya yang telah meninggalkannya itu.

"Ahomine! Latihan kita belum selesai!" Wakamatsu berteriak dengan lantang begitu Aomine pergi dengan menggandeng Sakura.

"Biarkan saja, Wakamatsu." Imayoshi menaikkan kacamatanya, "Sepertinya kedatangan gadis itu akan membuat sesuatu menjadi menarik."

Wakamatsu memandang mantan kapten timnya itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Kagami memasuki Maji Burger sepulangnya dari latihan. Matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis berambut pink sepinggang yang duduk membelakanginya. Tadinya dia tidak begitu memperhatikan gadis itu, meski secara sekilas jika dilihat mirip dengan seseorang. Tapi yang membuatnya tertarik adalah jaket akademi Touo yang dikenakannya.

Kagami berjalan mendekat dengan sedikit takut. Tidak mungkin kan, orang yang sudah mati hidup kembali?

"Momoi-san?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika indra pendengarannya mendengar sebuah suara. Dia melihat seorang lelaki berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kamu memanggilku?"

Kagami menjadi gugup seketika, melihat gadis cantik dengan mata emerald yang memabukan. Siapa yang tidak akan gugup?

"Maaf, sepertinya aku salah orang." Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku kira kamu salah satu kenalanku, soalnya kamu memakai jaket sekolah Touo."

"Ah- benarkah? Sebenarnya ini jaket milik temanku."

"Kagami."

Kagami menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Aomine datang membawa segelas milkshake strawberry.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Aomine?" Kagami menunjuk Aomine. Dia biasa datang ke Maji Burger, dan baru kali ini dia melihat Aomine datang kemari.

"Tentu saja aku ingin makan! Memangnya kamu pikir ini restoran milik nenek moyangmu?!"

Kagami sudah siap membalas perkataan Aomine, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Kamu mengenalnya, Daiki-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Kagami memandang Aomine dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, "Daiki-kun?"

"Jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam. Dia ini murid baru di sekolahku dan teman sebangkuku." Aomine menjelaskan.

Kagami hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mereka untuk memesan banyak burger. Sakura begitu takjub melihat banyak burger yang dibawa Kagami.

"Ini semua kamu yang habiskan?" tanya Sakura.

Kagami menganggukan kepalanya sebelum melahap burgernya, "Tentu saja."

"Dia itu bukan manusia," cibir Aomine, "Mana ada manusia makan sebanyak itu."

"Aku juga sanggup menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu!"

Aomine dan Kagami serempak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura. Dalam hati mereka meragukan kemampuan Sakura, mengingat tubuh mungil miliknya.

"Mana mungkin!" Aomine mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita balapan makan!" ajak Sakura, "Namamu Kagami, kan? Nah, ayo kita balapan makan!"

"Oi! Kamu benar-benar mau melakukan itu?" Aomine memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Habisnya, Daiki-kun tidak percaya padaku."

"Mana bisa tubuh kecil sepertimu makan banyak begitu!"

"Tuh kan, Daiki-kun meragukanku!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Aomine akhirnya hanya bisa mengalah. Mulut Sakura sama seperti mulut Satsuki, kecil tapi berisik.

Dia kembali terdiam. Lagi-lagi dia kembali teringat kepada teman semasa kecilnya yang telah mengisi separuh hidupnya itu. Dia tidak mengerti dengan hatinya. Sakura baru datang mengisi hidupnya sehari ini, tapi mampu membuat hatinya kembali menghangat.

 _Bersambung.._

 **curhatan Author :**

 _huaaaaa! maafkan saya yang masih baru dan awam dalam hal publish mempublish yang malah endingnya kehapus TT semoga reader mau memaklumi :') semoga kalo mau update nggak ada kendala lagi TT  
_

 _salam sayang,_

 _Aomine Sakura_


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura!

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto & Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Don't like, don't read.

Selamat membaca!

Kuroko memandang Kagami yang sedang mendunk bolanya. Tidak ada yang aneh memang, tapi dia merasa konsentrasi Kagami sedikit menurun.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Eh- tidak ada." Kagami merenggangkan tangannya.

"Kamu tidak pandai berbohong, Kagami-kun."

Kagami menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kamu melihat ada yang aneh dengan sikap Aomine tidak?"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di Maji burger, dia sedang bersama seorang gadis yang katanya bernama Sakura. Dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pink dan mata emerald yang indah, tapi aku bisa melihat Aomine yang menyebalkan itu bisa berdebat dengan hebat kemarin."

Kuroko terdiam tidak menanggapi.

"Oi! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?!" Hyuga berteriak, "Cepat berlatih lagi, Aho!"

Kagami menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali berlatih. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Aomine membuka matanya ketika mendengar ketukan pintu yang sangat keras terdengar. Dia menguap dengan lebar sebelum bangkit untuk membukakan pintu. Tapi sebelum itu, matanya menatap kalender yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Hari ini hari minggu dan hari ini dia harus menghadiri acara reuni Kiseki no Sedai yang diadakan oleh Akashi.

"Daiki-kun! Daiki-kun! Ayo bangun!"

Daiki menguap sebelum membukakan pintu. Mulut kecil dengan suara yang berisik, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura?

"Kamu ini berisik sekali!" Aomine membukakan pintu kamarnya dan melihat Sakura berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya. Mata emeraldnya yang bulat itu menatapnya seperti anak anjing.

"Kenapa datang ke rumahku pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Aomine.

"Bukankah Daiki-kun sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan ke taman bermain? Cepat bersiap, Daiki-kun!"

"Iya, iya, kamu ini berisik sekali!"

Aomine masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya dengan membawa handuknya. Sakura menatap kamar Aomine yang berantakan. Baju kotor berserakan, seprei yang tidak terpasang rapi, hingga majalah dengan konten dewasa banyak berserakan.

"Daiki-kun, aku tidak menyangka kamu suka membaca majalah seperti ini."

Aomine yang sedang mengguyur kepalanya dengan air, sontak menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan melongokan kepalanya keluar.

"Hei! Jangan sentuh majalah Mai-chan!" Aomine memandang Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mau membereskan kamarmu kok." Sakura memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Kau-" Aomine akan melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dia teringat sesuatu, "Dari mana kamu tahu tentang rumahku?"

Sakura mengedip-kedipkan matanya.

"Aku kesini dengan lima orang temanmu itu."

Aomine memandang Sakura, dia masih meloading perkataan gadis berambut gulali itu.

"Hah?"

Kise duduk di ruang tamu Aomine sembari memainkan ponselnya, Kuroko memasang ekspresi datar, dan Murasakibara yang sibuk makan.

"Akashi, aku pikir kamu sudah tahu tentang kedatangan Sakura." Midorima buka suara.

"Benarkah itu, Akashi-cchi?" Kise memandang Akashi.

"Kenapa kamu berfikir aku mengetahuinya, Midorima?" Akashi ganti bertanya.

"Kamu mengatakan, dia tidak akan seperti itu jika bertemu lagi dengannya. Apakah yang kamu maksudkan adalah hal ini? Jika Aomine akan bertemu lagi dengan sosok yang mirip dengan Momoi?" tanya Midorima.

"Mungkin bisa kita simpulkan jika aku memang mengetahuinya."

Aomine telah siap dengan pakaian santainya dan memandang Sakura yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya dengan manis. Dia akui, gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan sebuah blus berwarna hijau yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Daiki-kun." Aomine yang sedang memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya memandang Sakura.

"Haahh.. ada apa?"

"Siapa itu, Satsuki?"

Aomine terdiam beberapa saat, dia kemudian membalikan badannya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu siapa dia."

Sakura merasa dirinya seperti wanita jalanan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, dia berjalan diantara enam orang pemuda yang tampan-tampan. Seharusnya dia merasa beruntung, tapi dia malah merasa risih karena beberapa pasang mata memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Aomine melirik Sakura yang merasa gelisah. Dia tahu, jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu gadis itu.

"Kamu kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Akashi.

Sakura memandang Akashi sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa nama pemuda itu.

"Etto.. namamu tadi siapa ya? Gaara? Bukan-bukan, itu nama tetanggaku. Sasori? Itu nama kakak sepupuku. Etto.. Naruto juga sepertinya bukan ya, itu nama kucing peliharaanku."

Mereka semua melongo memandang Sakura. Gadis ini memang dari sananya polos atau terlalu bodoh, mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Akashi. Aomine melirik Akashi, berharap jika pemuda berambut merah itu tidak menusuk Sakura dengan guntingnya.

Tanda bahaya mulai di keluarkan ketika Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya. Aomine sudah siap siaga untuk menyelamatkan Sakura jika Akashi akan menusuk gadis itu.

"Akashi Seijuro!" Mereka semua memandang Sakura yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Sekarang aku ingat siapa namamu!" Sakura menunjuk Akashi, "Ketika kamu mengeluarkan guntingmu itu, aku jadi ingat namamu. Habisnya, Akashi-kun memperkenalkan diri sambil membawa gunting seperti tukang cukur rambut."

Orang yang pertama kali tertawa terbaak-bahak adalah Kise. Dia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya yang terasa mulas. Aomine ingin tertawa, tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena Akashi masih memegang guntingnya. Siaga satu tanda bahaya masih belum berakhir.

"Ryouta, berhenti tertawa," ucap Akashi dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

"Tidak, aku tidak mentertawakan ketika dia menganggapmu seperti tukang cukur rambut. Tapi aku tertawa karena nama kucing peliharaannya. Mana ada orang yang menamai kucing peliharaannya dengan nama bakso ikan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan polos, "Habisnya kucingku itu suka sekali makan bakso ikan. Jadi, aku namai saja dia Naruto."

Murasakibara yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan buka suara.

"Ne, Kise-chin. Dimana ada orang yang jual bakso ikan?"

Aomine menepuk dahinya. Meratapi nasibnya yang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang aneh di sekitarnya.

"Jadi, kalian ini yang disebut Kiseki no Sedai?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

Kuroko meminum milkshakenya sebelum menjawab.

"Ya."

"Wah, di kotaku kalian itu sering dibicarakan banyak orang. Mantan pacarku salah satu fans berat kalian."

"Memangnya dimana kotamu?" tanya Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kalian pasti tidak tahu. Kotaku ada di pinggir negara ini, di kota Konohagakure."

"Aku baru tahu ada kota dengan nama seaneh itu," ucap Midorima.

Midorima menaikan kacamatanya, "Mungkin suatu hari nanti kamu bisa mengajak kami datang ke kotamu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias. Aomine kembali menguap ketika rasa kantuknya kembali datang, mau sampai kapan acara reuni ini berlangsung.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain basket?" tanya Akashi sembari meminum kopi hitamnya, "Sudah lama aku tidak bertanding dengan kalian."

Akashi mendrible bola di tangannya, di hadapannya Aomine sudah berdiri dan siap merebut bola kapan saja.

"Akashi-kun! Ayo jangan mau kalah!"

Suara cempreng yang menyebalkan langsung membuyarkan konsentrasi Aomine. Disana, di sebuah bangku, Sakura sedang duduk sembari menyemangati anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"Midorima-kun! Lempar bolanya!"

Lagi-lagi suara cempreng milik gadis berambut gulali itu membuyarkan konsentrasi Aomine. Ingatkan dia untuk membawa alat penyumpal mulut lain kali.

"Kamu ini berisik sekali, Sakura!" Aomine memandang Sakura yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Biar saja! aku mau menyemangati mereka, kok!"

"Aomine-kun, berkonsentrasilah.

Aomine menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kuroko yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sontak dia terlonjak kaget bahkan hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"T-Tetsu! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Aomine mengelus dadanya.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu. Kita kan sedang melawan Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun."

"Tanpa kamu katakan aku juga tahu!"

Kise merebut bola dari tangan Midorima dan langsung di oper oleh Kuroko ke arah Aomine. Tepat setelah mendapatkan bola, dia menggiringnya dan memasukannya dalam satu kali dunk. Tapi perasaannya ada yang aneh, tidak ada suara teriakan untuknya.

"Oi! Kenapa kamu tidak berteriak untukku?!" protes Aomine.

Sakura menjulurkan lidanya sebelum menjawab, "Habisnya, Daiki-kun menyebalkan!"

Senja mulai muncul dan menandakan bahwa pertemuan mereka harus diakhiri. Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah teman-teman barunya itu.

"Mereka menyenangkan ya, Daiki-kun." Sakura memandang Aomine yang berjalan di sampingnya sembari memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ya, seperti itulah mereka."

"Kuroko-kun juga terlihat lucu, aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukannya. Jadi rumor itu benar ya, jika dia adalah anggota keenam bayangan itu."

Aomine tidak menanggapi dan menatap lurus jalanan di depannya.

"Daiki-kun, cukup sampai disini saja," ucap Sakura memandang Aomine, "Rumahmu kan ada di ujung jalan sana."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau rumahku ada diujung jalan sana?" tanya Aomine tidak mengerti.

"Tidak usah mengantarkanku pulang. Nanti kamu harus memutar jauh jika kamu mengantarkanku pulang."

"Hari sudah gelap, mana bisa aku membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Bisa-bisa aku besok mendapatkan berita jika kamu sudah jadi mayat."

"Jadi, Daiki-kun mendoakanku cepat mati?!"

"..."

Sakura merasa bersalah telah membentak Aomine, karena pada akhirnya pemuda itu hanya terdiam.

"Daiki-kun, apa yang aku katakan itu salah?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu."

Sakura memandang rumahnya yang berada di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum lalu memandang Aomine.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarkanku pulang, Daiki-kun."

Aomine hanya menanggapi dengan dengusan cueknya. Sakura segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Oi, Sakura."

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"Daiki-kun memanggilku?" tanyanya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti kata seperti kamu akan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak suka."

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu rumahnya. Dalam hati dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Aomine.

 _"Dai-chan!"_

 _Aomine memandang Momoi yang langsung mendudukan diri di sebelahnya. Di tangan gadis itu, terdapat satu kotak Cherry kesukaannya._

 _Aomine melirik kotak bekal yang di bawa Momoi, "Kamu tidak pernah bosan memakannya?"_

 _Momoi tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Sekali-kali Dai-chan harus mencobanya! Ini enak, tahu!"_

 _"Aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu makan dengan lahap."_

 _Momoi tidak menanggapi ucapan Aomine, gadis itu sedang asyik memakan Cherrynya._

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, Dai-chan. Kalau aku mati terlebih dahulu, apakah kamu akan baik-baik saja?"_

 _Aomine memandang Momoi, tanda tanya besar tersirat jelas di wajahnya._

 _"Aku tidak suka berandai-andai seperti itu. Jangan katakan hal seolah-olah kamu akan mati besok!"_

 _Momoi tertawa sebelum mencubit pinggang Aomine dengan gemas._

 _"Tapi, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanku." Aomine menggenggam tangan Momoi._

 _"Iya, iya. Dai-chan lucu sekali!"_

 _Aomine yang melihat wajah Momoi segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Momoi. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis disana._

 _Aomine berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit ketika mendapatkan kabar bahwa Momoi tergolek lemah di rumah sakit. Dia bisa melihat anggota Kiseki no Sedai, tim basket Touo, serta orang tua Momoi di sana._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyanya dengan terengah-engah._

 _Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mematung disana saat ibu Momoi memeluknya dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Gadisnya telah tiada, sahabat semasa kecilnya telah meninggalkannya. Pusat dunianya telah menghilang._

 _"Maafkan aku, Daiki. Satsuki meminta kami untuk merahasiakannya dari kalian semua. Tentang penyakit Leukimia yang menyerang tubuhnya."_

 _Tubuh Aomine seketika melemas, air matanya keluar dan dia bisa melihat Momoi terbujur kaku. Dia memeluk jasad teman masa kecilnya itu._

 _"Kalau kamu tanya apakah aku baik-baik saja setelah kamu meninggalkanku. Jawabannya aku tidaklah baik-baik saja sekarang."_

"Daiki-kun! Daiki-kun! Ayo sekolah!"

Aomine membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara cempreng Sakura di luar rumahnya. Menguap, dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Mimpi itu datang kembali, mimpi tentang seorang gadis yang telah meninggalkannya dan merubah hidupnya.

Aomine keluar dari kamar lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya, dia bisa melihat ibunya sedang berbincang dengan Sakura.

"Daiki-kun, ada temanmu yang menghampirimu." Ibunya tersenyum dan segera bangkit, "Rambutnya mengingatkan ibu pada Satsuki."

Aomine menegang ketika ibunya mengucapkan nama teman semasa kecilnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera berangkat, Daiki-kun. Bisa-bisa nanti kamu terlambat datang ke sekolah."

.

Aomine menatap Sakura yang memandangi ponselnya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena gadis itu telah meninggalkan kelas. Dan tidak kembali sampai bel tanda pelajaran berakhir dibunyikan.

Rasanya Aomine begitu malu ketika berjalan di kerumunan orang dengan membawa tas berwarna pink. Mungkin, sekarang banyak orang yang menganggapnya banci karena itu.

Matanya memandang tim basket Seirin yang baru keluar dari Maji burger. Orang yang pertama kali menyapanya adalah kapten dari tim basket itu, Hyuga.

"Whoaaaa! Aomine!" tunjuk Hyuga.

Riko memandang heran kearah Aomine yang membawa tas sekolah berwarna pink.

"Apa kalian melihat Sakura?" tanya Aomine.

"Maksudmu gadis berambut pink itu?" Kagami ganti bertanya.

"Aku tadi melihatnya di taman itu."

"Terima- Tetsu?!" Aomine lagi-lagi tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud?" tanya Riko.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, sebaiknya aku segera pergi."

Hyuga memandang Aomine dengan pandangan heran, sebelum beralih menatap dua juniornya itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian menjelaskannya padaku."

Aomine tidak mengerti, kenapa dia mau susah payah membawakan tas milik gadis berisik seperti Sakura dan capek-capek mencarinya seperti ini. Tapi, entah mengapa di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

Dia hanya bisa berdiri di kejauhan ketika melihat Sakura sedang terlibat adu mulut dengan lelaki berambut emo dan bermata hitam kelam. Matanya membulat, ketika melihat pemuda itu mencium Sakura tepat di pipi. Tubuhnya seperti refleks bergerak sendiri untuk meninggalkan taman itu. Siapa yang peduli dengan tas milik Sakura? Toh besok juga hari minggu.

Aomine berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Entah mengapa, matanya terbuka dengan sendirinya tanpa dibangunkan oleh ibunya, kakinya pun refleks berjalan sendiri menuju rumah milik Sakura. Tapi, disana dia bisa melihat Sakura bersama dengan lelaki yang kemarin berada di Taman.

"Aku tidak bisa Sasuke-kun!"

"Katakan, apa kamu sudah memiliki pacar?!"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, pemuda di hadapannya memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tahu kamu sedang berbohong!"

"Kalau dia tidak mau, jangan di paksa."

Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan merangkul pinggangnya dengan posesif. Dia melirik Aomine yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Daiki-kun," cicitnya.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Sasuke memandang Aomine dengan tatapan memicing.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku pacarnya."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya, tanpa berkata apapun dia meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tidak percaya jika Aomine yang menyelamatkannya.

"Terimakasih, Daiki-kun," ucap Sakura.

"Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, dia itu siapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Oh- dia mantan pacarku. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

Aomine mendenguskan wajahnya dan memberikan tas milik Sakura.

"Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan tas milikmu."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Daiki-kun!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat ganti bajumu."

Sakura memandang Aomine dengan pandangan bingung.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini kan hari minggu, aku ingin jalan-jalan."

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat, "Baiklah! Eh- tunggu dulu, Daiki-kun!"

Aomine memandang Sakura dengan malas.

"Apalagi?!"

"Soal kita pacaran itu tadi, apa kamu serius?" Sakura menundukan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Aomine tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya lalu berbisik.

"Kamu maunya gimana? Kita pacaran atau tidak?"

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah dan dia segera mencubit pinggang Aomine.

"Daiki-kun menyebalkan!"

Minggu pagi itu, diawali dengan tawa Aomine dan cubitan Sakura karena pemuda itu terus menggodanya.

 _Bersambung.._

 **curhatan Author :**

 _udah di update nih! maaf kalau kurang greget gitu deh. apalagi Aominenya yang OOC sekali! :D tapi, semoga readers terhibur ya!  
_

 _salam sayang,_

 _Aomine Sakura_


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura!

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto & Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Don't like, don't read.

Selamat membaca!

"Akashi, bukankah itu mantan teman setimmu?"

Akashi yang sedang mendrible bolanya menoleh. Matanya bisa menangkap Aomine yang sedang berjalan bergandengan dengan Sakura. Terlihat wajah Sakura yang berseri-seri dan Aomine yang berwajah malas seperti biasanya.

"Yosh!" Kagami tersenyum ketika berhasil memasukan bola basket dalam sekali dunk.

"Kekuatanmu bertambah hebat, Kagami-kun."

Kagami menolehkan kepalanya dan merasakan jantungnya jatuh ke perut.

"Kuroko! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Jangan banyak mengobrol, Aho!" Hyuga melerai.

"Ne, ne, lihat itu." Riko menunjuk ke arah jalanan.

Anggota tim basket Seirin memandang Aomine yang sedang berjalan bersama gadis berambut pink yang sedang mengapit lengan Aomine.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak asing dengan wajah mantan pacarmu itu." Aomine buka suara.

"Oh- dia memang seorang model pakaian lelaki."

"Oh."

"Memangnya kenapa, Daiki-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kamu dekat-dekat dengannya, kamu kan pacarku."

 _Blush!_ Wajah Sakura sontak memerah.

"Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan tentangnya kepada Kise."

"Eh- memangnya Kise-kun kenal dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin. Dia kan juga model, setidaknya dia pernah tahu tentang nama itu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia paham.

.

Sakura tersenyum ketika Aomine mengantarkannya pulang. Meski mereka hanya berjalan-jalan saja, tapi dia cukup senang hari ini.

"Daiki-kun! Daiki-kun!"

Aomine yang sedang membaca majalah Mai-chan menolehkan kepalanya. Disana, Sakura berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Aomine mencoba untuk mengacuhkan Sakura.

"Daiki-kun! Jangan mengacuhkanku!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kita baru bertemu dua jam yang lalu."

"Hehehe.. tapi aku sudah merindukan Daiki-kun." Sakura duduk di sebelah Aomine, "Aku bawa film, ayo kita nonton bersama."

Aomine memandang Sakura dengan malas, "Hah.. aku sedang ingin tidur."

"Tidak boleh! Kamu harus menemaniku nonton film!"

Aomine mengambil kaset film yang dibawa Sakura dan membaca judulnya.

"Kiyoku Yawaku?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat, "Aku tidak sengaja melihat kaset di toko film saat aku kemari. Filmnya sepertinya bagus."

"Aku tidak suka film romantis seperti ini."

"Ahh.. pokoknya Daiki-kun harus menemaniku nonton film ini!"

Aomine hanya bisa pasrah dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Meladeni mulut kecil Sakura membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah.

Film di putar dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tadinya Aomine sedang fokus kepada majalah yang sedang di bacanya, tapi melihat keseriusan Sakura membuatnya penasaran dengan film yang sedang di tonton gadis itu.

Dia bisa melihat si tokoh utama bergandengan tangan saat berada di dalam taksi yang mengantarkan si wanita pulang. Dia heran, kenapa gadis-gadis sangat menyukai film romantis yang membosankan seperti ini.

 **"Aku tak mengizinkanmu ke rumaku."**

 **"Aku juga tak ingin kesana."**

 **Kanna mulai merasa gugup dan melirik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Roku.**

 **"Kamu memegang tanganku."**

 **Roku melirik tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Kanna, mencoba mencari alasan.**

 **"Biar kamu tidak jatuh."**

 **"Tapi kan, aku sudah duduk."**

 **Kanna mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Roku, tapi Roku makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya terhadap Kanna.**

Sakura bisa merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya yang lebih kecil. Dia melirik Aomine yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah tidak minat, tapi tangannya sedang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Pipinya terasa panas, dan dia yakin semburat merah pasti mewarnai pipinya.

"Daiki-kun.." bisik Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka aku melakukannya?" tanya Aomine.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba fokus kepada film yang sedang dia tonton. Meski bukan berada di bisokop yang gelap dan romantis, tapi genggaman tangan Aomine mampu membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang.

Sepertinya malam ini dia akan tidur dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ahomine itu." Imayoshi menggelengkan kepalanya karena melihat anggota timnya itu abesn latihan lagi. Padahal tadinya dia mengira, jika ace timnya itu bisa berubah setelah kedatangan gadis bermata emerald indah itu.

"Daiki-kun!"

Mereka menoleh ke asal suara. Aomine datang bersama Sakura, dan yang membuat mereka tercengang adalah tangan Aomine yang tidak lepas dari tangan mungil Sakura.

"Kamu duduk disana dan tunggu aku selesai berlatih."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong. Aomine langsung menuju lokernya untuk berganti baju sebelum bergabung bersama timnya.

"Aku kira kamu tidak akan datang." Imayoshi mendrible bolanya sembari melirik Aomine.

"Gadis cerewet disana selalu menceramahiku karena membolos latihan basket. Dia mengetahui semua tingkahku karena mulut berisik Wakamatsu itu!"

Wakamatsu menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Aomine.

"Itu karena kamu susah diatur, Aho."

"Terserah."

Sakura memandangi Aomine yang sedang mendunk bolanya. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi Aomine yang sedang bermain basket.

"Namamu, Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya melihat seorang pemuda berkacamata duduk di sebelahnya.

"Etto.. kamu siapa ya?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Aku Imayoshi, mantan kapten tim Touo."

"Oh- salam kenal." Sakura menundukkan badannya.

"Tidak usah sesopan itu padaku," ucap Imayoshi, "Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu."

Sakura menatap Imayoshi.

"Apa itu?"

"Kamu mau menjadi manager untuk tim basket Touo? Kebetulan posisi manager disini sedang kosong semenjak kematian Momoi."

"Bukannya aku sombong, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti basket. Maafkan aku."

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Mereka menoleh melihat Aomine berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Imayoshi tersenyum, "Baiklah Sakura, sampai jumpa."

Sakura tersenyum sebelum memandang Aomine yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mau minum?" Sakura menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

Sakura tertawa sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Daiki-kun cemburu, ya? Tidak ada, dia hanya menawariku posisi manager di tim basket kalian. Tapi aku tidak mau."

Aomine memandang Sakura, "Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti tentang basket. Jadi, aku tolak saja."

Sakura mengeluarkan handuk dan mengelap keringat di wajah Aomine. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu memegang tangan Sakura dan menatap mata emerald yang meneduhkan itu beberapa saat. Semua tindakan mereka tidak luput dari mata anggota tim basket Touo.

"Kenapa aku merasa menyedihkan sekalli jika melihat kedekatan mereka, ya," ucap Wakamatsu.

Masih dengan senyumannya, Imayoshi menanggapi ucapan Wakamatsu.

"Sebaiknya kamu cepat-cepat cari pacar."

Sakura memandang keluar gym. Saat dia sedang menemani Aomine makan, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras.

"Yaahh.. hujannya deras sekali. Seharusnya aku tadi menuruti nasihat Kaa-san untuk membawa payung."

Aomine tiba-tiba berlari keluar gym dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Oi! Mau sampai kapan kamu disana? Gym akan segera di tutup jika kamu tidak segera keluar dari sana!"

Sakura merapatkan jaketnya sebelum berlari mengikuti langkah Aomine.

Aomine merutuki tindakannya yang menerobos hujan begitu saja. Jika dia tahu pada akhirnya Sakura akan kedinginan karena kehujanan, dia tidak akan menerobos hujan. Mereka kini sedang berteduh di salah satu toko yang sudah tutup.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Daiki-kun." Sakura tersenyum. Wajahnya yang pucat tidak mendukung kata-katanya.

Aomine melepaskan jerseynya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Sakura.

"Daiki-kun, kamu bisa kedinginan," ucap Sakura.

"Aku ini lelaki, mana mungkin bisa sakit karena kehujanan begini saja."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengusap wajah kekasihnya yang basah itu.

"Terimakasih karena telah membuatku bahagia, Daiki-kun."

"Kamu itu bicara apa?" Aomine berujar dengan malas dan menundukkan badannya, "Ayo naik, aku akan gendong kamu sampai ke rumahmu."

 _"Dai-chan!"_

 _"Satsuki?"_

 _Dia melihat Momoi yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Senyuman yang dia rindukan. Tiba-tiba dia berada di sebuah jembatan yang entah berada dimana._

 _"Daiki-kun.. Daiki-kun.."_

 _Aomine bisa melihat Sakura yang berdiri di sebuah jembatan dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya._

 _"Sakura?" desisnya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Daiki-kun."_

 _Tangannya refleks menggenggam tangan Sakura yang melompat dari atas jembatan, tapi dia gagal._

Aomine membuka matanya, nafasnya terengah-engah dan dia bersyukur karena dia masih berada di kamarnya. Dia memandang jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan dia butuh air putih sekarang.

Riko memandang sekelilingnya, ada yang aneh dengan gym tim basket Touo.

"Kenapa aku tidak melihat Aomine?" tanya Hyuga.

Ah! Riko baru ingat, jika yang kurang adalah ace tim basket Touo itu.

Imayoshi datang bersama Sakura. Riko meneliti gadis itu dari atas ke bawah, dia tidak akan melupakan gadis yang bergandengan tangan dengan Aomine itu.

"Maafkan kami, Aomine tidak bisa datang ke acara latihan tanding kali ini." Sakura berujar sembari membungkukan badannya.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai dia tidak bisa datang?" tanya Izuki.

"Aho! Dia tidak datang karena meremehkan kita!" Hyuga menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Hyuga, kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Teppei menepuk bahu Hyuga.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "Daiki-kun sedang sakit."

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura. Kagami adalah orang yang pertama kali bereaksi.

"Tidak mungkin orang seperti itu bisa sakit!"

.

Aomine membuka matanya yang terasa berat, ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat semangkuk bubur ada diatas meja nakasnya.

"Ughh.." Aomine merasakan kepalanya pusing, "Pusing sialan!"

"Daiki-kun, kamu sudah bangun?" Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya sembari membawa banyak cucian yang sudah disetrika.

Aomine memandang Sakura yang meletakan cucian yang sudah disetrika ke sebuah bangku sebelum menghampirinya. Gadis itu bahkan masih mengenakan seragam, dia menduga jika gadis itu tidak sekolah.

"Kenapa kamu disini? kamu tidak sekolah?" tanya Aomine.

"Tidak, aku ingin menjaga Daiki-kun." Sakura mengambil salah satu kursi dan duduk di sebelah Aomine, "Aku tidak ada kerjaan, makanya aku membantu ibu Daiki-kun menstrika pakaian. Ibu Daki-kun baik sekali ya, ibuku selalu pergi bekerja di pagi buta dan pulang di tengah malam."

"Kenapa kamu jadi curhat padaku?" tanya Aomine acuh tak acuh.

"Daiki-kun menyebalkan!"

"Tapi, setidaknya kamu harus bersyukur karena itu. Orang tuamu bekerja siang dan malam untuk membiayaimu."

"Mungkin Daiki-kun benar." Sakura tertawa, "Ne, Daiki-kun mau makan? Aku sudah siapkan bubur. Nanti, anggota tim basket Seirin akan menjengukmu setelah latih tanding selesai."

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengingatkanku tentang latihan tanding itu?!"

Sakura terkejut karena nada suara Aomine yang meninggi.

"K-kamu kan sedang sakit, Daiki-kun. Aku juga tidak akan memperbolehkanmu untuk bertanding."

"Ck." Aomine memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menantang Kagami, tapi dia juga tidak ingin melewatkan latihan tanding ini.

"Lempar kesini!"

"Izuki di belakangmu!"

"Sakurai! Jangan tertipu dengan Hyuga itu!"

"Kagami!"

Gym sekolah Touo ramai oleh teriakan pemain basket. Pintu gym terbuka dan menampakan Aomine yang datang bersama Sakura.

Mereka semua menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Aomine?" Imayoshii terlihat terkejut.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko menatap tidak percaya kearah Aomine yang berdiri dengan syal pink melingkari lehernya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepada Daiki-kun untuk tidak datang, tapi dia memaksa!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Wakamatsu datang dan langsung menjitak kepala Aomine.

"Aho! Kenapa kamu datang kesini dalam keadaann sakit!" ucap Wakamatsu.

"Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri disini saat di bodoh, Bakagami itu melawan kalian."

Kagami tersenyum memandang Aomine.

"Yosh! Ayo kita bertanding."

.

"Aku sudah sehat, Sakura!"

Aomine menolak suapan bubur dari Sakura. Dia merasa penyakitnya telah hilang karena bertanding dengan Kagami.

"Aku tidak yakin kamu sudah sehat! Ayo makan ini!" ucap Sakura.

"Ini sudah pukul delapan malam, sebaiknya kamu segera pulang."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan meletakan mangkuk bubur diatas meja.

"Ya sudah, pastikan kamu makan dan besok masuk sekolah."

Aomine memandang Sakura dengan malas.

"Berisik!"

Sakura mengambil tasnya sebelum mendekati Aomine. Sebuah ciuman diberikannya di pipi Aomine.

"Cepat sembuh, Daiki-kun." Sakura langsung berlari keluar kamar Aomine untuk menyembunyikan degub jantungnya.

Aomine sendiri tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya.

.

"Daiki-kun! Mandinya jangan lama-lama! Kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah nanti!"

Aomine hanya bisa mendenguskan wajahnya di balik pintu kamar mandi. Iseng-iseng, Sakura mengambil dompet Aomine yang tergeletak di meja nakasnya dan membukanya, cukup penasaran dengan isi dompet Aomine.

Matanya menatap sebuah foto Aomine dan gadis dengan rambut pink sepertinya. Di foto itu, mereka berdua tertawa bahagia. Tangannya membalik foto itu, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir ketika membaca tulisan yang ada di balik foto itu.

 **'Aku bahagia berada disisimu. Aku bahagia ketika bisa mengenalmu. Dan aku bahagia ketika bisa mencintaimu. Aishiteru.'**

Aomine keluar dari kamar mandinya dan menemukan Sakura duduk dengan air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

"O-oi!"

 _Brak!_

Aomine mematung ketika foto dirinya dan Satsuki tergeletak begitu saja, tidak salah lagi. Kekasihnya itu pasti telah melihat fotonya dan Satsuki.

bersambung..

 **Author note :**

 **yuhhuu.. udah update chap baru! semoga readers suka dan di tunggu reviewnya.**

 **terimakasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca dan ngereviem. aku sayang kalian!**

 **salam sayang,**

 **Aomine Sakura**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura!

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto & Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Don't like, don't read.

Selamat membaca!

Aomine memasuki kelasnya dan tidak menemukan Sakura di tempat biasa gadis itu duduk. Aomine mendudukan dirinya dan menunggu bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi, tapi hingga bel dibunyikan Sakura tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Aomine bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas, mengabaikan panggilan guru yang memanggil namanya.

Sakura menangis sesenggrukan di dalam kamarnya. Seharusnya dia tahu jika Aomine tidak sungguh-sungguh menjadi kekasihnya. Pemuda itu menjadikannya pacar hanya karena kemiripannya dengan gadis berambut pink yang fotonya dia temukan di dompet Aomine. Mungkin, dia bisa bertanya kepada seseorang tentang gadis itu.

Kuroko menutup ponsel flipnya lalu memandang sang kapten.

"Hyuga senpai, aku izin keluar sebentar," ucap Kuroko.

Hyuga memandang Kuroko lalu mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kenapa kamu mau pergi? Tidak boleh ada yang pergi saat latihan begini."

"Tapi ini penting."

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Izuki.

Kuroko memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya sebelum menjawab, "Aomine putus dari Sakura."

Sakura mengaduk-aduk milkshake strawberrynya dengan wajah sendu.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya memandang Kuroko yang berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah yang berada di belakang Kuroko.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" tanya Sakura menunjuk Kagami.

"Kagami-kun penasaran dengan pesan yang dikirimkan olehmu. Apa benar jika kamu putus dari Aomine-kun?" Kuroko duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang menyebabkan kamu putus dengan Aomine itu?" kini ganti Kagami yang bertanya.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan matanya berubah sendu.

"Apa kamu tahu gadis yang memiliki rambut pink selain aku?"

Kuroko dan Kagami saling berpandangan.

Sakura menatap mereka, "Apa kalian kenal dengan Satsuki?"

"Apa kamu yakin mau mendengar tentang kisah mereka?" tanya Kagami, "Aku akan menceritakannya."

.

Sakura menangis semakin keras ketika cerita Kagami berakhir. Kagami menjadi panik sendiri melihat Sakura yang menangis dan menarik perhatian pengunjung.

"O-oi! Kenapa kamu malah menangis?!" Kagami jadi panik sendiri.

"Kagami-kun, kamu bodoh."

"H-hei! Jangan menangis lagi," ucap Kagami.

"Hiks.. jadi, aku hanya sebagai pelampiasan saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Jika yang kamu maksud adalah Aomine-kun, aku tidak yakin dia akan menjadikanmu pelampiasannya." Kuroko memandang Sakura.

"Tapi, apa maksudnya masih menyimpan foto itu? jika dia memang masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu, seharusnya dia tidak menjalin hubungan denganku."

"Sakura-san, sebaiknya kamu menenangkan diri saja."

.

Aomine membanting bolanya dengan kesal. Sial! Dia telah mencari Sakura kemanapun dan dia tidak menemukan kekasihnya itu. Dia datang ke rumah gadis pinknya itu, tapi ibunya bilang Sakura sedang pergi. Dia harus mencari kemana lagi?

Mengacak rambutnya. Lebih baik dia pulang dan menenangkan diri. Dia akan menjelaskannya kepada Sakura tentang kesalahpahamannya.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan matanya beradu pandang dengan Aomine. Mendenguskan wajahnya, dia memilih duduk di bangku paling depan dan mengacuhkan Aomine. Siapa yang peduli dengan ace tim basket Touo itu.

Aomine benar-benar benci diacuhkan. Seharian ini, kekasihnya itu mengacuhkannya dan dan menghindarinya. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap cuek kekasihnya itu.

Aomine bangkit dari bangkunya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sakura sebelum menarik tangannya keluar kelas. Mengabaikan teriakan guru yang sedang mengajar. Siapa yang peduli dengan pelajaran keramat tentang Fisika itu? hubungannya dengan Sakura lebih penting.

"Aomine-kun! Lepaskan aku!"

Aomine menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kamu memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku?"

"Sejak kita putus kemarin."

"Tidak ada yang putus. Hubungan kita masih berjalan sebagai mana mestinya."

"Tidak, Aomine-kun." Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata indah Sakura, "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Tentangmu dan Satsuki, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita jika aku hanya dijadikan pelampiasan. Kamu masih tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang Satsuki."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?!" tanya Aomine.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu siapa yang mengatakannya padaku. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

"Hubungan kita tidak berakhir!" Aomine memegang tangan Sakura, "Aku memang tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang Satsuki. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika kamu datang, ketika mata indahmu memandang mataku. Kamu membawa cahaya, meski aku tidak bisa melupakan Satsuki."

"Tapi kamu tidak mencintaiku," isak Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tapi melupakan Satsuki membutuhkan waktu. Dia telah mengisi separuh hidupku dan aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya dengan cepat. Tapi percayalah, aku mencintaimu karena kamu Sakura. Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Aomine, menumpahkan semua air matanya di dada bidang Aomine.

"Kamu memaafkanku?" tanya Aomine.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya di dada bidang Aomine. Membiarkan pemuda itu memberikan kehangatan untuknya.

.

Tahun kedua hubungan mereka bebas hambatan. Tidak ada hambatan yang mampu menghancurkan hubungan keduanya. Pasangan Aomine Sakura menjadi ternding topic karena kerekatan hubungan mereka. Banyak pasangan yang iri ketika melihat kemesraan mereka berdua, mereka bisa saling mengerti meski dengan perbedaan yang besar.

Aomine melemparkan bolanya kepada Sakurai dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang menunggunya berlatih. Sakura tersenyum dan membersihkan wajah Aomine dari keringat.

"Daiki-kun, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Aomine menatap Sakura. Bayangan kenangan terakhirnya bersama Satsuki kembali berputar.

"Sakura-"

"Ayahku dipindah tugaskan ke Osaka. Sebenarnya.. aku ingin tinggal disini bersama Daiki-kun, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Aomine memeluk Sakura. Hambatan yang paling berat dalam sebuah hubungan adalah melepas cintanya pergi. Entah pergi menuju cintanya yang lain, atau melepas cintanya dengan jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan. Dulu dia telah kehilangan Satsuki, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Tapi dia tidak bisa egois dengan memaksakan cintanya untuk berada disisinya. Kalau memang jodoh, semuanya akan indah pada waktunya.

"Kapan kamu akan berangkat?" bisik Aomine.

"Besok aku harus pergi, Daiki-kun. Berat untuk meninggalkanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menentang keinginan orang tuaku."

"Pergilah." Aomine memandang Sakura, "Aku akan mendukung apapun yang kamu lakukan."

Wakamatsu menarik nafas panjang. Dia heran dengan kisah cinta ace timnya itu. setelah dia jatuh cinta, gadisnya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura memeluk Aomine. Mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandangi mereka. Wakamatsu telah mengizinkan Sakura untuk menggunakan waktu latihan untuk mengatakan kepergiaannya kepada Aomine. Karena dia tahu, gadis itu tidak akan mampu mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Gadis itu terlalu rapuh jika sudah berhubungan dengan cintanya.

.

Aomine datang pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah keluarga Haruno. Kizashi menyambut baik pacar anak gadisnya itu, Sakura memandang sendu Aomine yang membantu ayahnya untuk memasukan barang ke dalam mobil.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kamu berpamitan dengannya," ucap Mebuki.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Aomine, berdiri di hadapan tubuh jangkung kekasihnya.

"Daiki-kun.."

"Teman-teman menitipkan ini untukmu." Aomine menyerahkan sebuah kotak untuk Sakura, "Bukalah ketika kamu sudah di perjalanan."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh membukanya disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat gadis cengeng menangis di hadapanku."

Sakura mencubit Aomine, "Daiki-kun menyebalkan!"

Aomine mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangisiku. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu menutup matanya, bersiap menerima kecupan dari orang yang dia cintai.

Sakura merasakan dahinya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lembut. Saat membuka matanya, dia bisa melihat Aomine sedang mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera pergi. Jangan membuat orang tuamu menunggu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berjinjit dan mencium bibir Aomine sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

Sakura menatap kotak yang diberikan oleh Aomine kepadanya. Dia sudah berada jauh dari rumahnya, tangan mungilnya membuka tutup kotak itu dengan pelan. Ternyata yang ditemukannya adalah sebuah album dengan corak bunga Sakura.

 ** _Everyday with Cherry Blossoms._**

Tangannya membuka album itu dengan perlahan. Tangisannya pecah seketika ketika melihat apa isi album itu. Banyak sekali foto dirinya, entah saat bersama Aomine, memeluk pemuda itu, bergandengan tangan, tertawa bersama Kiseki no Sedai, saat dirinya menyemangati tim basket Touo. Rasanya dadanya terasa sangat sesak sekarang.

Sakura memeluk album itu dengan perasaan haru yang membuncah.

"Aku mencintai kalian."

 ** _4 tahun kemudian.._**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahunya memasuki sebuah butik. Dia langsung membuka jas dokternya sebelum mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Seorang pelayan datang sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Selamat siang, Sakura-sama."

"Ah- Ayame, bagaimana dengan butik hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, Sakura-sama."

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah, kamu boleh kembali ke tempatmu."

Sakura memandang ruang kerjanya. Wanita muda berumur 22 tahun itu telah sukes menjadi seorang dokter diumurnya yang sangat muda. Berbakat, ramah dan cantik, serta pengusaha muda di bidang pakaian. Hidupnya sungguh sempurna sekarang.

Matanya memandang bingkai foto yang dia letakan di ruang kerjanya. Dia baru kembali ke Tokyo dan langsung ditarik oleh rumah sakit sebagai seorang dokter anak. Belum lagi butiknya yang ramai dengan pembeli yang mencari baju keluarang terbaru.

Matanya menatap sendu kearah pemuda yang sedang tersenyum bersamanya di dalam foto itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Daiki-kun?"

 _'Klininggg..'_

"Selamat datang!" terdengar suara Ayame yang menyambut pelanggan, "Nona Kira."

Seorang gadis berambut coklat tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan anggun.

"Apa Sakura-san ada di tempatnya?" tanyanya.

"Sakura-sama ada di ruangannya. Biar saya panggilkan jika anda ingin bertemu." Ayame menunduk sopan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerja Sakura.

"Kira-san." Sakura tersenyum sopan kearah pelanggannya itu.

"Ah- aku ingin bertanya tentang model gaun pengantinku waktu itu, apakah anda bisa membuatkannya untukku?"

"Gaun pengantin dengan banyak mutiara di sekelilingnya? Diusahakan akan jadi secepatnya."

Kira tersenyum, "Anda memang yang terbaik, Sakura-san. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mengantarkan Kira hingga pintu butiknya. Menarik nafas panjang, pekerjaannya akan bertambah lagi.

 _'ddrrtt.. ddrrtt..'_

Sakura merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil ponselnya. Satu senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Sakura-cchi!"

Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya dari telingnya.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Kise-kun! Dan berhenti memanggilku Sakura-cchi!" ucap Sakura.

"Hiddoii-ssu! Sakura-cchi jahat sekali!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Ada apa menelponku, Kise-kun. Tidak biasanya kamu menghubungiku."

"Kiseki no Sedai akan mengadakan reuni, sebenarnya ini usulannya Kuroko-cchi."

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan datang." Sakura mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"Kenapa Sakura-cchi? Kamu tidak merindukannya?"

Sakura menatap sendu bingkai foto di hadapannya.

"Merindukannya pun tidak ada gunanya, Kise-kun. Dia akan segera menikah."

"..."

"Kamu masih disana, Kise-kun."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Tapi dia masih tetap mencintaimu, Sakura-cchi. Aku sebenarnya terkejut ketika dia mengatakan akan menikah. Tapi, baru-baru ini dia bercerita kepada Kuroko-cchi kalau dia masih mencintaimu dan tidak menginginkan pernikahannya. Ayolah Sakura-cchi, kamu tidak ingin memperjuangkan cintamu."

Sakura tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Sedetik kemudian tawanya meledak.

"Kenapa kamu malah tertawa, Sakura-cchi!" protes Kise.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi mulutmu masih saja ember, Kise-kun."

"Hiddoii-ssu! Kenapa kamu malah mengataiku!"

Sakura bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kise yang sedang marah padanya sekarang. Sakura menatap jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, sebentar lagi butiknya harus tutup.

"Sudah dulu ya, Kise-kun. Aku harus menutup butikku."

"Tunggu sebentar, Sakura-cchi!" cegah Kise, "Dia meminta nomor ponselmu kepadaku. Jangan marah ya, Sakura-cchi. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya murung seperti itu terus."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Marahpun tidak ada gunanya, Kise hanya mencoba berbuat baik untuk memperbaiki hubungannya.

"Aku tidak marah, Kise-kun. Sudah ya, ini sudah malam. Jaa-"

 _'Klik'_

Sakura menutup matanya sejenak. Tidak, dia sudah tidak memiliki harapan untuk bersama dengan cintanya. Ini semua karena kesalahannya yang memutuskan untuk lost contact dengannya. Jika dia saat itu tidak memutuskan untuk lost contact, mungkin dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bersamanya.

 _'dddrrrttt... dddrrrttt..'_

Sakura membuka matanya dan menemukan sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan segera membuka pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya itu.

 ** _Aku ada di depan butikmu sekarang. Cepatlah keluar. –Aomine Daiki_**

Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, dengan langkah terburu-buru dia keluar dari butiknya. Dalam hati, dia berharap jika pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Aomine adalah ilusi semata. Namun, ilusinya terpatahkan ketika dia melihat sosok pemuda berdiri dengan balutan jas di depan butiknya.

"Daiki...kun." Sakura mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Masih tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat pemuda yang begitu dia cintai berdiri di hadapannya.

"Daiki-kun? Kamu ingin membeli sebuah baju? Butikku sebentar lagi akan tutup." Sakura berkata untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya.

"Ayo kita makan malam."

"A-apa?" Sakura mencoba tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Aomine Daiki mengajaknya makan malam?

"Kenapa malah bengong! Mau tidak? Jika tidak aku mau pulang. Jauh-jauh aku kesini dengan menahan ngantuk, tau!"

"T-tunggu sebentar, Daiki-kun. Aku akan ambil jaketku dulu!"

.

Sakura duduk di salah satu cafe sembari menyesapi kopi susunya. Di hadapannya, Aomine duduk memandanginya.

"Sejak kapan Sakura yang gila pada milkshake strawberry itu jadi suka kopi susu?" tanya Aomine keheranan.

"Selama empat tahun banyak yang berubah, Daiki-kun. Kondisi yang menuntutku untuk bekerja lembur."

"Dokter anak yang merangkap seorang designer sekaligus pemilik butik ternama. Uangmu sudah banyak, apalagi yang masih ingin kamu kejar?"

Sakura meletakan cangkir kopinya.

"Entahlah."

Hening sejenak. Aomine lebih memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela cafe.

"Daiki-kun sendiri. Seorang pengusaha kaya, pemain basket terkenal, akan segera menikah. Hidupmu telah sempurna, Daiki-kun." Sakura berujar dengan getir.

"Pernikahan bisnis, jika itu yang ingin kamu ketahui," ucap Aomine.

"Meskipun begitu, bukan aku yang menikah denganmu."

Mata Aomine mengerling jenaka, "Jadi, kamu ingin menikah denganku?"

Sakur bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sial! Dia keterlepasan bicara.

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Kamu masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menikah denganku. Kita bisa kawin lari," usul Aomine.

"Jangan bercanda! Kita tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu." Sakura meneguk kopi susunya, "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Kamu akan menikah dan aku juga akan menikah suatu hari nanti. Kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, Daiki-kun."

Aomine menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Percayalah, sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Aomine.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Daiki-kun. Besok aku masih harus bekerja."

Aomine menganggukan kepalanya dan meletakan uang di meja.

"Oh ya, Akashi mengundangmu untuk datang ke reuni Kiseki no Sedai. Aku harap kamu bisa datang."

Sakura mengenakan jaketnya dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Akan aku cek jadwalku besok. Jika aku bisa datang, aku akan datang."

.

Nyatanya, meski Sakura sibuk tapi tetap datang ke acara reuni yang diadakan di sebuah restoran ternama. Dia memang memilih mengenakan gaun berwarna merah dan rambutnya digelung keatas. Kise bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya memandangnya.

"Apa benar itu Sakura-cchi?" tanya Kise.

"Aku rasa pengelihatanmu masih baik, Kise." Midorima meneguk anggurnya.

Sakura tersenyum memandang anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang berada di meja restoran.

"Ne, Kura-chin. Kamu terlihat cantik malam ini." Murasakibara melahap makanannya sebelum berujar.

Sakura tersipu malu, "Terimakasih, Murasakibara-kun."

"Duduklah, Sakura." Akashi menunjuk salah satu kursi yang kosong.

Aomine tidak berkedip memandang penampilan Sakura. Gadisnya itu memang berubah banyak, dia semakin cantik saja.

Suara canda tawa terdengar di meja Kiseki no Sedai. Senyuman Sakura tidak hilang dari wajahnya. Bertemu dengan Kiseki no Sedai seperti kembali ke masa SMAnya.

"Sakura-san."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Kuroko.

"Kyaaaa!"

Aomine menutup telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan keras Sakura. Mulut Sakura ternyata masih seperti yang dulu, kecil tapi berisik.

"Suaramu membuat gendang telingaku pecah!" Aomine mengorek telinganya.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun! Sejak kapan kamu ada disitu?" tanya Sakura setelah jantungnya terasa mau jatuh.

"Sejak tadi, bahkan itu seharusnya kursiku."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Pemuda yang satu itu memang hawa keberadaannya semakin lama semakin menipis seiring bertambahnya umur.

"Kamu membuatku jantungan, Kuroko-kun." Sakura meminum anggurnya.

"Aomine-kun!"

Mata Sakura membulat ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Dia bisa melihat gadis dengan rambut coklat memeluk Aomine.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang jika kamu akan kesini? Aku kan calon istrimu, harusnya kamu mengatakannya padaku."

"Calon istri?" bisik Sakura tercekat.

Aomine memandang Sakura. Dia bisa melihat emerald yang indah itu kini menyiratkan luka.

"Sakura-san!" sapa Kira, "Jadi, anda teman mereka juga?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya tersenyum.

"Anda sudah mengenal calon suami saya? Aomine Daiki?" tanya Kira.

"Saya mengenalnya, Kira-san." Senyum Sakura, "Ah- hari sudah mulai gelap, aku harus pulang."

"Biar aku antarkan pulang." Aomine sontak berdiri.

"Tidak perlu, Aomine-kun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Maafkan aku, Kira. Aku harus mengantarkannya pulang."

.

Sakura hanya bisa duduk diam di dalam mobil Aomine. Dia melirik Aomine yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Darimana kamu mengenal Kira?" Aomine buka suara.

"Dia memesan gaun pernikahan kalian kepadaku." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah buatkan pesanannya, aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Daiki-kun. Dia terlihat bahagia bersamamu." Senyum Sakura, "Sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen, sebaiknya kamu antarkan aku kesana."

.

Tiga bulan sudah Sakura mengacuhkan Aomine, dia tidak mengangkat telepon dari pemuda itu, membalas pesannya ataupun menemuinya ketika Aomine datang ke butiknya. Intinya, dia tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan Aomine dan Kira.

Sakura memandang gaun pengantin rancangannya untuk pernikahan Aomine. Dia tersenyum getir ketika memandang gaun pernikahan Kira.

"Gaun ini begitu indah. Andaikan aku yang mengenakannya untukmu, Daiki-kun."

.

 ** _"Dai-chan! Dai-chan!"_**

 ** _Aomine memandang Momoi yang tersenyum kepadanya. Setahunya dia tadi tertidur di kamarnya karena kelelahan, tapi kenapa dia bisa bersama Momoi sekarang?_**

 ** _"Satsuki?" Aomine memandang gadis di hadapannya._**

 ** _"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja tanpaku, Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi._**

 ** _Aomine menundukan kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "Awalnya aku tidak baik-baik saja, tapi semuanya berubah ketika kedatangan seorang gadis dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah."_**

 ** _"Kamu akan menikah Dai-chan. Jadi kamu akan merelakannya pergi dan dirimu menikah dengan orang yang tidak kamu cintai?"_**

 ** _Aomine memandang Momoi._**

 ** _"Tidak. Aku sudah cukup sakit ketika melihatmu pergi. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi lagi dari hidupku."_**

 ** _"Kalau begitu, kejar dia Dai-chan. Genggam erat tangannya dan jangan biarkan dia pergi dari hidupmu."_**

Aomine terbangun dari tidurnya saat jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sial! Jadi benar jika itu tadi hanyalah mimpi. Tapi, setidaknya dia tahu tindakan apa yang harus diambilnya.

.

Sakura terkejut ketika melihat Aomine berdiri di depan butiknya. Udara sedang dingin-dinginnya dan Aomine berdiri di depan butiknya dengan kemeja tipis yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Daiki-kun! Sedang apa kamu disana? Kamu bisa masuk angin jika berdiri disana!" Sakura berjalan mendekati Aomine.

"Ikut denganku sekarang."

Mata bulat Sakura menatap tangan Aomine yang kini membawanya pergi menuju lapangan basket jalanan. Sakura bisa memandang punggung tegap Aomine, punggung tegap yang kini sedang terluka.

"Daiki-kun," panggil Sakura.

"Besok adalah hari pernikahanku. Masih ada kesempatan untuk kita bersatu, kita bisa kawin lari."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Aomine.

"Aku tidak bisa, Daiki-kun. Aku sudah merelakan hatiku, aku juga sudah menerima lamaran Sasuke-kun."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu suka membuatku tersiksa ketika harus kehilanganmu!" Aomine memandang Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu hubunganmu, Daiki-kun. Aku sudah katakan kepadamu, hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

Tatapan Aomine berubah. Sakura bisa melihat luka tersirat di dalamnya. Hatinya bagai tercabik-cabik ketika melihatnya.

"Daiki-kun-"

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus segera pulang dan istirahat. Besok aku akan segera menikah. Semoga kamu bahagia dengan cintamu, Sakura."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, hatinya benar-benar dilema sekarang.

"Cium aku."

Aomine yang tadinya sedang melangkah menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh menatap Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Cium aku." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, "Anggap saja ini ciuman terakhir kita."

Aomine tidak bisa bereaksi ketika Sakura berjalan mendekat dan langsung memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang lembut dan memabukan. Aomine memeluk pinggang Sakura seraya memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan Sakura meremas rambut navy Aomine.

Mereka tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi esok hari. Sekarang yang mereka inginkan adalah berbagi cinta yang terpendam sebelum ikatan janji suci memisahkan cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

Aomine membuka matanya dan meraba sisi ranjangnya. Dia tidak menemukan siapapun disampingnya. Mendudukan dirinya, dia segera bangkit untuk menuju salah satu kamar yang ada di sisi kamar utamanya. Saat membuka pintunya, dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat istrinya sedang menggendong putri mereka yang baru berusia dua bulan itu menangis.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika merasa seseorang mengawasinya. Benar saja, dia bisa melihat Aomine berdiri diambang pintu kamar putri mereka.

"Aira menangis, sepertinya dia haus," ucap Sakura.

"Aku pikir kamu kemana." Aomine melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan mencium puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Siapa yang sangka ketika ciuman mereka berakhir dan Aomine harus mengucapkan janji sucinya keesokan harinya. Kira tidak pernah menampakan batang hidungnya lagi. Gadis berambut coklat itu membatalkan pernikahan mereka dan sebagai gantinya gadis itu meminta Sakura untuk menggantikan posisinya.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka. Saat mereka melakukan ciuman di lapangan basket jalanan malam itu, Kira dan Sasuke menyaksikannya. Mereka lalu sepakat untuk melepaskan cinta mereka, asalkan cintanya bisa bahagia.

Aomine mengelus pipi gembili putrinya dengan lembut. Dia mengecup pipinya lalu tersenyum.

"Sakura, aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir bahagia."

Sakura tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Aomine.

"Aku mencintaimu, Daiki-kun."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Aomine Sakura."

-Owari-

 **yuhhuuu... final chapter.. Aomine Sakura mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah ngreview dan kasih masukan.. *nangis terharu* semoga suka dengan segala macam karya yang dihasilkan Aomine Sakura!**

 **salam sayang,**

 **Aomine Sakura**


End file.
